sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Corporate Sector Authority
The Corporate Sector is a remote territory located at the end of the Hydian Way hyperspace route. Encompassing approximately 30,000 stars at the rimward edge of the Tingel Arm, this region of space is controlled exclusively by the Corporate Sector Authority. The CSA is not a poltical state, rather it is an independent corporation dedicated to exploiting the resources of the Sector for the profit of its members and shareholders without the interference of governmental restriction. Chartered under the rule of Palpatine, the Authority's self-determination comes at a significant price. In exchange for its autonomy, the CSA is required to contribute a percentage of its profits and products directly to the New Order, thus fueling the Imperial war machine. This support of the Empire along with a history of valuing their profit margin above all else has created much friction between the CSA and other high-minded organizations like the New Republic. However, despite any distaste they may hold for the CSA's practices, the galactic powers that be still rely on the Corporate Sector as a driving force in the interstellar economy. History Old Republic The engines of commerce and industry have always been powerful forces in the galaxy, fueling the development of star systems and expanding the reach of civilization. In the Old Republic, despite their positive progressive effects, the interstellar megacorporations did not always coexist peacefully with governments. As the corporations of millenia past grew, they faltered beneath numerous levels of governmental restriction and bureauacracy or, worse yet, used their vast resources to circumvent the law entirely. In an effort to free Republic lawmakers and corporate moneymakers from their differences, the Expansionist Region, a vast expanse of unclaimed space beyond the colony words and inner rim, came to be a bold social experiment. Entire systems were made available for purchase and given over to direct corporate control. Freed from the interference of local goverments and with corporate activities overseen directly by the Republic Senate, it was believed that prosperity would follow quickly, and, to the outside observer, it did. The Expansionist Region generated huge profits for the companies that invested there; however, the common citizens of those worlds and the planets they dwelled upon suffered terribly. Without local governments to protect the people and preserve planetary resources, corporations burned through both at an alarming rate in their single-minded pursuit of profit. Entire planets were strip-mined, their fragile ecosytems forever devasted. Laborers toiled away under deplorable working conditions, crushed beneath their employers' bottom line. By clamping down on the flow of information out of the region and a generous application of lucractive bribes, the corporations were able to keep the Senate's attention focused elsewhere. Eventually, information regarding the Expansionist Region's secret plight got out and the Senate stepped in. Two centuries before the rise of the Empire, planetary governments were established in the region and control was handed over to them. To placate the corporate interests, several hundred systems were set aside and designated to be a new area of corporate controlled space. Carefully selected for their remoteness and lack of native sentients, these systems became known as the Corporate Sector and now form the core of the modern territory. To avoid repeating the mistakes made in the Expansionist Region, the Republic established a military presence in the area. The official mandate of the Republic's Corporate Sector fleet was to maintain order within the fief. Unofficially, it was also responsible for guarding the planets and their populaces against corporate abuse. Despite the more restrictive climate and the costs of relocating, most large companies did move their operations to the new free enterprise zone and enjoyed great profit. Rise of the Empire When Palpatine rose to power, the opportunity presented itself for even greater corporate advancement. A group of wealthy plutocrats, representing the largest and most powerful galactic corporations, struck a deal with the new Emperor. In exchange for a percentage of the profits and materials generated within the region, a new Corporate Sector Authority would be founded. Controlled by representatives of the sponsoring corporations, the CSA would be given authority over an expanded Corporate Sector totalling approximately thirty thousand systems and granted almost complete autonomy. It would be empowered to act as the exclusive land lord, employer, and military of the region, managing and exploiting the Sector's resources without interference (so long as the Empire received its payments on time). Of course, this arrangement did not sit well with all Imperials, mostly the Moffs denied their slice of the valuable systems, but, the large and steady flow of credits into the Imperial treasury ensured that their objections had little effect. A Universe Divided The death of Palpatine and the decline of its Imperial allies has shaken the Corporate Sector's hold on galactic commerce. Some CSA sponsors have drifted from the Sector, moving their operations into the New Republic or other territories. A number of independent businesses have sprung up, claiming portions of markets both new and old. The Authority goes on, expending as much effort on enticing these new and old corporations into the Corporate Sector as it does attempting to bankrupt those that refuse. Regardless of the changes to the galaxy's political landscape, the Corporate Sector remains an important cornerstone of the interstellar economy. The engines of commerce and industry continue to churn away. Structure At the pinnacle of the corporate hierarchy is the Direx Board, the representatives from the sponsor corporations that set overall policy for the Sector. Overseeing the majority of CSA activity is the ExO, the CSA's chief executive and arguably the most powerful individual in the Corporate Sector. Reporting directly to the ExO is a pool of Executive Viceprexes. Each one supervises the day-to-day operation of a specific division of the Authority. From the near military structure of the Security division to the middle-managers and functionaries of the Resources division, the structure within each specific division can vary dramatically. Outside the scope of the ExO's authority are two noteworthy positions, the Prex and the Auditor General. The Prex is a Direx member randomly selected for a fixed term to serve in what is mainly a figurehead capacity officiating over Direx meetings. The Prex's only real power above and beyond that of other Direx members is the oversight of the Auditor General. The Office of the Auditor General exists to investigate anti-corporate activities such as violation of Direx policies, major crimes, or external threats to the Authority. Corporate Hierarchy *'Direx Board' -- Representatives from the sponsor corporations that set overall policy for the Sector. **'ExO' -- Chief Executive and arguably the most powerful individual in the Corporate Sector. ***'Finance' -- Executives charged with monitoring the Authority's banking interests and financial affairs. ***'Legal' -- Lawyers and other experts versed in navigating the bureaucracies and courts of every major government and corporation in the Slice. ***'Media' -- Demagogues, spin doctors, and other image savvy executives well versed in the manipulation of public opinion. ***'OMM' -- Technical experts and counter-slicers that secure and maintain the Authority's vast computer network. ***'Production' -- The largest division in the Authority, in charge of deciding how best to exploit every planet, moon, and asteroid in the Sector. ***'Research' -- Scientists and engineers focused on developing cutting-edge technology into next generation products. ***'Resources' -- A general support division charged with finding, procuring, and dispersing all the the things that keep the wheels of commerce turning. ***'Security' -- Enforcers of the Authority's laws and policies. ***'Territory' -- Planners and administrators responsible for developing general policies into coordinated region-by-region business plans. **'Prex' -- A Direx member randomly selected for a fixed term to officiate over board meetings. ***'Office of the Auditor General' -- A covert network of investigators, analysts and informants, the OOAG is responsible for investigating anti-corporate activities. **'Imperial Advisor' -- The handpicked representative of the Empire. Laws The CSA's legal system is unlike most across the slice. The Authority, as a corporation, tries to avoid the appearance of being a goverment whenever possible. The rights of citizenship are purchased or bestowed as fringe benefits, and few personal freedoms are guaranteed. Ensuring the orderly conduct of business comes first and does require rules, so legal codes and procedures have been established to make sure that business continues on unhindered. Though disagreements between companies are common, criminal prosecutions are exceedingly rare. Only high-ranking corporate executives can be guaranteed a 'trial' when accused of a legal violation. Most individuals believed to be violating Authority legal codes, if they cannot afford their day in court, are dealt with directly and unilaterally by the Security division. Trials, when they do occur, often proceed more like mediations than the jury tribunals common to other governments. An arbiter is appointed by the Authority, usually by the Legal division, both sides make their case and then the arbiter decides the outcome. The Corporate Sector tries to remain impartial in these matters to preserve a public image of legitimacy, but, in the end, efficiency is valued much more than fairness. Smaller, unimportant cases are sometimes remanded to peer tribunals to free the Authority from the burden of dealing with them. The most important cases, usually those involving serious charges against very high level executives or sponsor corporations, are brought directly to and decided by the Direx Board itself. Class A Infractions *Embezzlement of sums exceeding 10,000 credits *Willful destruction of Authority property *Terrorism and coordinated attack against the Authority *Piracy of proprietary Authority materials and information (espionage) *Violation of Authority ship weapons codes *Repeat Class B offenses Consequences: Arrest, permanent exile from the Corporate Sector, possible life assignment to a labor colony, revocation and forfeiture of all credit and property, possible execution Class B Infractions *Embezzlement of sums not exceeding 10,000 credits *Conspiracy against the Authority *Credit fraud *Transportation of illegal weapons or materials within the Corporate Sector *Promoting unionization (ie, promoting revolt) *Repeat Class C offenses Consequences: Arrest, possible 5-20 years assignment to labor colony, fine equivalent to 1-3 years' salary Class C Infractions *Vandalism *Ownership or possession of illegal weapons *Consistent dereliction of duty (laziness, incompetence) *Slander or libel towards Authority programs, personnel or products *Personal assault, armed or otherwise *Repeat Class D offenses Consequences: Arrest, fine equivalent to 1-6 months salary, demotion, possible 3 months to 5 years assignment to labor colony Class D Infractions *Actions contributing to disorderly behavior during a workshift *Lateness for shift duties *Unsafe or unapproved work behavior *Disprespectful behavior towards the Authority, it's programs, personnel or products *Possession of a legal weapon without a valid permit *Possession of an illegal ID, either stolen or with false information *Use of restriced armor without a permit (Assault, Heavy Assault) Consequences: Possible demotion or fines Sponsors CSA member corporations fall into two distinct categories: voting sponsors and contributing sponsors. Voting sponsors are the most powerful and influential corporations in the Sector, if not the galaxy. Each one has a permanent seat on the CSA's Direx Board and receives the best discounts on Authority raw materials and services. To become a voting sponsor requires a significant investment in the Authority. The original voting sponsors each paid over fifty quadrillion credits worth of currency, equipment, facilities, stocks and bonds. Contributing sponsors are a secondary class of CSA member company. They don't receive the same privileged discounts as voting sponsors, but do enjoy preferential prices that make for a competitive advantage over non-CSA companies. These companies also do not have permanent representation on the Direx Board, limiting their participation in the Authority's decision-making process. Instead of permanent positions, a third of the board's seats are reserved for contributing sponsors and rotated amongst their representatives. This lower level of corporate sponsorship logically requires a smaller, though still significant, investment. Each of the Authority's original contributing sponsors bought their status with payments of over fifty trillion credits. Voting Sponsors Each voting sponsor has a permanent seat on the Direx Board. They are the most powerful and influential corporations in the Sector. * Arakyd Industries -- Best known for non-humanoid droids and battlefield systems, Arakyd has always sold its products without regard for political background, nevertheless many find it difficult to ignore that Arakyd's biggest customer is the Galactic Empire. * Arcon Multinode Agricorp -- A macro-farming and food processing concern, Arcon has major holdings throughout the Outer Rim and Corporate Sector and purchases a hefty percentage of agricultural products grown by independent farmers. * Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles -- Specializing in fabrics and textile goods, A/KT is the ubiquitous supplier of uniforms to practically every military across the known galaxy and claims most of the consumer clothing market through a number of popular brand names. * Bank of the Core -- A major financial partner of the Authority and one of the top one hundred banks in the slice, Bank of the Core has a controlling interest in over three thousand banking institutions across the galaxy and mints most of the CSA's currency. * Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmeceuticals Company -- A medical, pharmaceutical and chemical conglomerate, Chiewab has a thriving business deriving new products from the alien environments of newly explored planets which they market through subsidiaries like Geentech Laboratories and Corellian Chemical Corp. * Consolidated Learning Systems -- Specializing in consumer electronics, Consolidated also supplies high-profile business and military computer systems. * [[CEC|'Corellian Engineering Corporation']] -- CEC is known for making the fastest and most customizable starships in the galaxy. Headquartered on Corellia, this traditionally staunch supporter of the New Republic has shied away from dealings with the generally Imperial-aligned Corporate Sector. However, now that their home system has distanced itself from the Republic with a bid for independence, CEC is again poised to capitalize on their Authority membership. * Cybot Galactica -- A giant in the droid industry, famous for their 3P0 line of protocol droids, Cybot sucessfully markets a wide variety of droids all across the galaxy. * Duct Unlimited -- Manufacturing life support systems, heat exchangers, radiation negators and interior heating and cooling systems, Duct Unlimited supplies most of the major shipyards with starship components. * Dweomilis Advisory Foundation -- Dweomilis is a defense think tank, consulting on military projects for major weapons firms as well as for the CSA and Empire. * [[Industrial_Automaton|'Industrial Automaton']] -- Cybot's principal rival (and bitter enemy) in the droid market, Industrial Automaton is known for its high precision droids as well as its use of droid-assisted design and manufacturing processes. * The Karflo Corporation -- Interests in heavy mining, manufacturing, xenobiotechnology, and colonial exploration and research have made Karflo and its products a common presence on backwater planets and the fringes of civilized space. * Kroeskin Fabrications -- Known for constructing ceramisteel vehicle and starship hulls, Kroeskin has expanded into the bulk ores and mineral markets to ensure a steady supply of raw materials for its primary products. * [[KDY|'Kuat Drive Yards']] -- Arguably the biggest name in starship manufacture, Kuat is the company behind the Imperial-class Star Destroyer, Nebulon-B frigate, and a host of other well-known ship designs. With most of their facilities located within Imperial space, it isn't suprising that most of their craft are sold directly to the New Order. * LeisureMech Enterprises -- LeisureMech deals in automated manufacture and processing systems. Their high-end droid design division is too small to be a threat to Cybot or Industrial Automaton, but is nevertheless a lucrative part of their business. * Lerrimore Contracting Co. -- Through a series of over 300 subsidiaries, Lerrimore supplies brand name household goods, appliances and furniture to residences across the slice. * [[Merr-Sonn|'Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci']] -- Manufacturing all manner of weapons, armor, and military gear, Merr-Sonn is a dominant force in the arms industry, an original signatory of the Authority charter, and the primary weapons supplier to the CSA. From ship-based turbolasers to personal hold-out blasters, this megacorp produces some of themost common, most recognizable weapons in the galaxy. * Millenium Entertainments -- With interests in news agencies large and small including Galactic News Network and a small percentage of IGN, Millenium is a huge entertainment and information combine that also owns a holo studio and various independent sporting leagues. * Novaplex -- The company behind luxury hotels, resorts and apartment complexes accros the slice, Novaplex is a property management and development corporation. * Plexgrove Combine -- The other major banking interest in the Authority, Plexgrove has a reputation for sound investments and accomodating the needs of small-business owners and individuals. * Red Star Shipping Lines -- Red Star's freighters used to dominate the hyperspace lanes of the Core and Colony worlds. Recent times have seen a rise in independent shipping companies and a decline in Red Star's market share, but the company maintains profitability by controlling a strategically distributed network of transport hubs and refueling stations. * [[Rendili_StarDrive|'Rendili StarDrive']] -- One of the oldest shipyards still in existence, Rendili pioneered the Victory-class Star Destroyer and the famed Dreadnaught heavy cruiser. The reign of Palpatine proved to be a period of decline for the company with KDY acquiring much of its market share, but a number of lucrative CSA contracts and a series of new designs has revitalized the aging manufacturer. * Schaum, Yfarg, Welbig, Fabrico and Associates -- Schaum and Associates is a Twi'lekki advertising and public relations firm headquartered on Ryloth that represents large corporate clients. It is rumored that they are also involved in credit laundering for certain slavery rings operating on or around the Twi'leks' homeworld. * [[SFS|'Sienar Fleet Systems']] -- The force behind the Empire's infamous TIE fighter, Sienar is still officially recognized by the Authority as an independent voting sponsor despite the Empire's 'persuading' the company to merge its production resources with KDY a few years after the death of Palpatine. * Starshipwrights and Aerospace Engineers Inc. -- Through lucrative franchising and quality custom starship modifications, this company has grown from small business to full-fledged megacorporation in just under three hundred years. * The Tagge Company -- Easily the most diversified megacorporation in the slice, TaggeCo is involved in a wide variety of markets and industries through a number of subsidiaries including Tagge Mining, Mobquet Swoops and Speeders, Gowix Computers, and the Biscuit Baron restaurant chain. * Trigdale Metallurgy -- Dealing mostly in raw mineral processing and refinement, Trigdale is also known for its reactors and radioactive storage systems. * zZip Product Concepts Ltd. -- Deluxe speeders, custom droids, designer pharmeceuticals, space yachts and more, zZip, rather than concentrating on any particular industry, specializes in supplying the wealthy with all manner of luxury goods and recreational items. Contributing Sponsors There are over 100 contributing sponsors. Here is a list of notables: *'DefenStar Ltd.' -- A leading manufacturer in planetary shields and orbital weapons platforms, DefenStar has constructed well-known defense systems such as the customized interlocking shield system surrounding the Imperial Academy at Carida. *[[Fineline_Spaceways|'Fineline Spaceways']] -- One of the rising trading companies to come to market after the Battle of Endor, FLS started small, but, after being acquired by the CDU, has expanded their operations and become a lucrative shipping concern. *[[NovaCom_Cybertronics|'NovaCom Cybertronics']] -- Fundamentally a Sarian company, founded on Caspar two years after the Battle of Endor, NovaCom specializes in electronic equipment and armaments. NovaCom has several sales offices throughout the slice and has also diversified into offering products and services supporting other franchises including swoop-racing. *[[Starlight_Studios|'Starlight Studios']] -- With an ecclectic list of up and coming talents and a series of recent blockbuster holo-films, Starlight has made a name for itself as the hottest new studio in the galaxy's entertainment industry. *'Ubrikkian Transports' -- Ubrikkian is well-known in the speeder and repulsor vehicle market, and its high performance Phantom-Q model has earned it distinction amongst swoop racers. *'Vaufthau Processing Industries' -- Vaufthau is heavily invested in manufacturing interests and urban construction. OOC Info The current administrators of the CSA are: Ayam (Organization Head) and Xerxes (Assistant Organization Head). Category:Governments Category:Organizations